Tickled Pink
by SaphireInTheSky
Summary: "You look like you just fell down a flight of stairs and then covered yourself in glitter" Tony announced, eyes wide. Please R&R!


**So I wanted to write a short, humorous minific so I could get back into creative mode and tackle my unfinished stories. Needless to say, I found a random prompt for Avengers that caught my attention….Now, I** _ **know**_ **that it's not Halloween but I'm not going to wait 2.5 months to post this so….I'm posting it now. I hope you like it!**

 **P.S: I did not create a reasonable explanation for their 'activities,' this is just for fun, so try not to read too far into it ;)**

* * *

"What is that!?" Tony chuckled, a hand coming to his astonished mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Thor inquired, twisting away from the mirror to face his friend.

"That!" Tony exclaimed, gesturing wildly to Thors' Halloween costume.

"Why, this is a respectable interpretation of a Halloween costume" Thor answered simply, looking himself over with more than a little pride.

"You look like you just fell down a flight of stairs and then covered yourself in glitter" Tony announced, eyes wide as he surveyed the colourful face paint.

 _It seemed to resemble dark bruising more than the sculpted face of whatever Thor was pretending to be._ Tony held in his hysteria -with some difficulty.

Thor gave Tony a somewhat displeased side glance and turned back to the mirror, a single glittery finger raised and prepared to do more facial damage.

"No, stop-" Tony interrupted, catching Thors' hand and preventing the finger from reaching his friends face. "I think you've done enough damage for today, butterscotch"

"Do not attempt to heed my progress, Stark. I am expected to dress for this festival. I will not allow failure" Thor stated firmly, ripping his barely restrained hand away and dabbing more golden glitter to his painted forehead.

Tony shook his head in tired acceptance before a small smile suddenly lit up his mischievous face. "Fine. But if you _insist_ on being Tinkerbell, at least let me take some pictures of you before you leave."

And with that, Tony whipped out his latest gadget, scrolled through its' contents and quickly raised the viewfinder to Thors' magical face.

"Say cheese!"

"I don't underst-"

Tony took a quick succession of photos and quickly slid the device back into his pocket -a huge satisfied grin already spread across his face.

Thor scowled at Tony this time. Actually scowled.

"Hey, lighten up pumpkin. I'm just a fan documenting your work" Tony lied, patting his friend on the shoulder -then quickly rubbing the sparkles off his own hand on a nearby surface.

For whatever reason, Thor chose to believe this excuse and granted Tony with an appreciative grin, then, turned back to the mirror to finish his design.

"Sooo, uh, what are ya really going as?" Tony inquired, peering around Thors' bulk to get a better look on his outfit.

It seemed that his mighty friend had donned a one piece pair of fuzzy white pyjamas -of which had also been partially infected with golden and pink sparkles. If this wasn't bad enough, pinned to Thors' back were a pair of long, white trailing wings -similar to that of an angel.

 _It was becoming harder to suppress this fit of giggles buried somewhere within. It was almost unfair that he wasn't supposed to laugh at his friends' expense…manners be damned._

"By 'going as,' I assume you mean, what garments do I wear?" Thor translated, this time not bothering to look at Tony, but continuing his delicate face painting instead.

"Uh, yeah... Sure" Tony replied easily.

 _His curiosity was really getting the better of him now. He was practically itching with anticipation at whatever grand answer Thor had in mind._

"I represent one of the many majestic beasts that long ago resided in your realm -though they still do in mine" Thor replied, vaguely.

"Aaaand by that you mean…" Tony prompted, practically leaning inwards to focus on Thors' 'concentration face.'

"What is it that you do not understand, brother?" Thor questioned, leaning back to focus back on his friend.

Tony had barely enough time to present a neutral expression against Thors' uncharacteristically feminine, glittery, makeup covered face.

 _Those bright neon colours matched with spirals of glitter accentuating Thors' eyes, gave a whole new meaning to the word 'wrong.'_

"Ahaha -ech hem- I just wanna know what 'majestic beast' you aim to impress us with tonight" Tony replied quickly, biting his lip.

"Oh, I see. Well, friend Stark, I am dressing as the majestic unicorn that once roamed these plains. You see, with the fine hair and the glitter, I am able to-"

Thor stopped mid sentence, his brow furrowed in confusion and concern.

 _It seemed that his fellow avenger had been lost to a concerning fit of wheezes and could barely stand up straight…yet, the smile perched upon his lips did not fit the equation of trouble._

Thor was utterly confused.

Hands reaching out to support his friend, Thor urgently inquired on his brothers' hastily declining health.

"Ahahaha -no, really Thor -hahahah- I'm fine!" Tony gasped, wiping away what appeared to be a tear as he straightened himself out and leant against the wall.

Thor raised a contemplative eyebrow and continued to hover closely by his friend -as if he did not trust Tonys' self diagnosis.

Even the utter look of concern drawn into Thors' features was hysterical to Tony. The billionaire had to glare at the floor and bite his cheeks just to keep a lid on it.

"Should I call Pepper?" Thor queried, scratching nervously at his sparkly outfit.

"Mhmhmhm" Tony giggled lowly beneath a raised fist. _Get it together!_

"Aha, no…Thor. T-thanks, but I'm fine, really, I am" Tony assured, shaking the smile from his face and assuming a relatively smile free expression.

"Are you posi-"

"Yep. Now go on, no more _stalling_ " Tony jested, raising an expectant eyebrow at Thor.

Thors' face remained blank.

"You know, 'cause you're a horse…and horses have stalls…and- Oh never mind" Tony finished flatly, rolling his eyes but giving off a light smile.

"As you wish" Thor answered, and immediately turned back to the face paint.

After a moment of silence, Tony pushed himself off the wall and scanned the makeup covered counter of Thors' temporary room.

"Uh…this stuff does come off, right?" Tony questioned -already scrubbing at the yellow-ish pink paint stained into the counter.

The paint remained fixed onto the desk.

Tony mentally face palmed and drew out a deep sigh. _At least this level of destruction from Thor was tolerable_ he reasoned.

Thor continued to paint as if Tony had not interrupted with his strange questions. The Asgardian seemed determined to finish his costume come hell of high water -both of which were a possibility in his case.

"You gotta horn yet?" Tony broke in, searching the desk of cluttered items but not spying the unicorn horn anywhere.

"Ah, yes. Lady Romanof insisted that I place it on my head last so it does not interfere with the paint" Thor explained.

Tony did a double take. "Wait- _Natasha_ is involved in this?" he repeated incredulously.

"Why, of course! She was the one who suggested that I dress as a figure I admire. However, she did caution that I should choose something that remains close to my reality -so as not to look _too_ unbelievable" Thor stated with an approving nod.

"And you picked a unicorn…" Tony flat lined.

"Of course" Thor replied.

The two men merely stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Excuse me for one moment" Tony noted -his tone already wavering with giggles before he could exit the room.

"As you wish…" Thor trailed off, a single sparkly eyebrow raised in confusion.

 _The man of Iron was a strange man indeed_ Thor pondered idly with a shrug. _Best not to dwell on the matter…_

And so, with a smile, Thor turned back to his stockade of glitter -never to be disturbed again.

* * *

 **Had a lot of fun writing this, let me know what you thought of it! Thanks!**


End file.
